7 Pecados
by Kiraime
Summary: Con la constante indiferencia de Chase Young, las burlas de wuya (que por cierto tenía su cuerpo humano) y desgracias constantes en su vida. Jack Spicer maniobra un plan que mas que otra cosa es improvisado, sin saberlo... El mismo se va convirtiendo en el monstruo de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**1-Frustración**_

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **Jack tiene 17**  
 **Los monjes entre 12 y 16**

* * *

Aquella tarde jack se sentía especialmente enfermo, ¿y como no estarlo? Después de perder el brazalete de Genji ante los monjes xiaolin Chase no lo miró siquiera, sus contrincantes se burlaron de él de una manera poco "buena" y Wuya no dejaba de gritarle y repetir que no sirve para fuera de lo común contando la suerte de este joven, pero algo se sentía diferente ese día; como si le amarraran una cuerda al cuello y cada vez que se equivocara la apretaran más y más.

Solo quería ir directamente a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente, lastimosamente no podría hacerlo pues sus padres llegarían esa noche y tenía que estar todo completamente " _ **perfecto**_ " incluyéndolo a el, valla requisitos para unos padres irresponsables que nunca se ocupaban de lo realmente importante. Lo único que lo motivaba es que sus abuelos vendrían con ellos, ellos siempre lo hacía sonreír desde que era pequeño.

Con ese pensamiento termino de arreglarse el cabello y lavarse la cara mirando sus marcas, todos pensaban que era delineador pero en realidad son cicatrices,no tenía idea de dónde las consiguió pero ahí estaban contribuyendo a su extraña pigmentación y color de ojos al igual que su cabello, lo único que le faltaba era el ojo satanico y sería la apariencia de demonio definitivo—Que irónico— susurró de manera triste pues a pesar de querer tener aquel título lo único que conseguía eran burlas y miradas de desprecio.

Un sonido interrumpió los pensamientos del adolescente anunciando la llegada de los familiares de é abrir la puerta se logró visualizar a un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos, ojos negros y piel morena, detrás de este estaba una mujer de estatura media, piel blanca y ojos castaños, a ambos se les mostraba una mirada melancólica y triste al parecer el sentimiento de la mañana se debía a eso.

 _ **Sus abuelos habían muerto.**_

Ambos murieron de camino a china en un accidente de avión al negarse a ir junto con sus padres ya que pensaron que podrían "ser una molestia" para llanto desconsolado de su madre no le hizo pensar con mayor claridad, pero a pesar de ello.  
 **No lloró**.

Su única acción fue tirarse de rodillas y mirar el suelo como si este tuviera la manera de calmar el dolor poco a poco aumentando de su pecho.

El funeral fue lo más desalentador de todo, ninguno de sus tíos, ninguna de sus primas, nadie a excepción de el y sus padres asistió. Ellos eran lo único que les quedaban y a pesar de ello...

Las siguientes semanas jack no salió a ninguna parte , no comió, no hacía nada que no fuera sumirse en una gran depresión y maldecir a su propia familia, a si mismo y a la vida que le tocó vivir, llena de desgracias, sin embargo el no lloró...  
 **Lo único que sentía era** _ **frustración.**_

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: desconociendome**


	2. Desconociendome

**OK, Eh dejado muy abandonado esto, y eso que ni siquiera pasa del segundo capítulo. Pero no importa, no se si vaya a actualizar seguido pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias por mucho tiempo qué pase.**

 **Contestando a una pregunta en los reviews, no lo sé aun. Me gusta el yaoi en si pero no se si vaya a integrarlo constantemente.**

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

 ** _Capítulo N.2 Desconociéndome_**

Para jack la vida ya no era lo mismo, no era como si el fuese importante para alguien más que sus padres... Bueno, de hecho ni siquiera lo era para ellos los cuales una vez pasaron algunas semanas estaban vivos y con una sonrisa en la cara cuando la más riqueza llegó a ellos pues sus abuelos le habían dejado toda su herencia a él más "no podía administrarla por ser menor de edad" por loq ir sus padres decidieron "hacerse cargo", ¡Ja! Nada más que una máscara de buenos padres ante la asquerosa sociedad en la que vivían.

El pelirrojo a veces sentía el impulso de partirles la cara a aquel par de adultos que se decían sus progenitores, ya entendía el porqué el era una serpiente rastrera, no solo fue Wuya si no también sus padres los que le enseñaron a ser lo que era.

Aun deprimido se dignó a salir de su habitación la cual había estado sellada por más de 6 meses, 6 largos meses donde el único que parecía preocuparse sinceramente fue Omi, El Niño alegre el cual de vez en cuando le visitaba aunque no recibiese respuesta alguna. Si bien debería odiarlo por haber sido su enemigo no podía sentir más que gratitud ante el pequeño el cual era su ancla para no arder en sus propios pensamientos.

Camina al cual era su baño sin importarle realmente el montón de chatarra tirada por todos lados producto de la furia de wuya que al buscarle para usarlo como marioneta el albino se negase. Se mira en el espejo admirando las ojeras camufladas por sus cicatrices y el cabello casposo reseco por la falta de cuidad, todo el era un desastre a decir verdad, no es como si no lo fuese antes pero ahora se veía como un vagabundo a la falta de cuidado propio.

Se toca la mejilla odiando su apariencia actual como si fuese lo más asqueroso del mundo, no se metería en esos rollos de las enfermedades corporales estaba claro pues eso no le ayudaría a que este pensase que era un error de la naturaleza. Era lo mismo, daba igual. Estaba claro, cualquier persona que supiese del tema te lo diria.

 **"Los rasgos albinos en la naturaleza son destinados a la marginación del espécimen que nace con ellos"**

Sabía que eso aplicaba a los animales, que en la humanidad ser así era una especie de actractivo. Pero para el el ser humano también era un animal, uno que se va a lo conveniente y a lo cómodo, no a lo difícilmente viable. Ni siquiera un masoquista querría estar con el en una relación o una clase de amistad.

Suelta un largo suspiro antes de meterse a darse un baño después de tanto, quizás la incomodidad en algunos sentidos le harían mejorar en aquella creciente depresión.

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

Escuchaba a sus padres molestos, maldiciendo el desorden que había por todos lados como si eso fuese su culpa, podría haber renegado o escusarse de todo lo que había pasado pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo y no le creerían en lo absoluto.

Sale del baño con unos jeans, una camiseta suelta con una camiseta roja informal y solo con unas calcetas blancas con pantuflas. No era un haz de la moda y justo en esos momentos no se sentía con el poderío mental como para ponerse a hacer un desfile de modas.

Baja las escaleras sin mucho interés en los gritos de sus padres los cuales poco a poco desvían la pelea a ello, "la costumbre en la familias ricas de USA" piensa con sátira, "La madre y el padre pelean, el hijo es olvidado y se vuelve un descontrol para ellos" ¿Alguna infelidad? oh si, constantes y mutas por parte de los adultos frente a el.

Quizás debió interferir cuando su padre sacó la pistola, quizás debió interferir cuando su madre intentó apuñalarle y...

 ** _Quizás debió interferir cuando sus padres se mataron entre ellos_**

Cubierto de la sangre de los mayores, miraba sus cadaberes mientras toma una malteada. Nada más que el sonido de esta al sorberle la cual para cuando esté se termina la bebida provocando un chasquido con la lengua.

—Por su culpa a tener construir un conserje—

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

 **:3**

 **Díganme que opinan.**

 **Es emocionante el continuar esto, sobre todo porque ya tengo parte de la historia planeada, no único que falta es tener momentos de inspiración para hacerlo XD.**


	3. Oh si

**_Hello everybody, Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Bocetos metálicos calentito y a las 3 AM._**

 ** _*Se escuchan aplausos de personas imaginarias*_**

 ** _ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ_**

—Así que... ¿Al final sucumbiste ante la presión?—

Un hombre grande obviamente de la alta clase le miraba fijamente, únicamente teniendo entre ellos aquel gran escritorio. Shuan, un amigo de la familia Spicer y además el que llevaba en realidad aquella fortuna que la familia poseía, pero sobre todo, la única persona a parte de sus abuelos en la que había podido confiar completamente como amigo, como padre.

—No me mal interpretes, ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría pero yo había predicho unos cuantos años sobrantes—. Arquea una ceja por el comentario del mayor, casi soltando un jadeo de ofensa pero no podía debatir en contra de ello; sus padres siempre habían sido violentos entre ellos y era obvio que un divorcio venía, sin embargo terminaron en circunstancias un poco más violentas de lo previsto cosa que tampoco sorprendió ni a la prensa ni al mismo hombre frente a si pues era obvio que una de las dos posibilidades ocurrirían sin ton ni son.

El hombre de cabellos semi canosos se pone de pie para caminar a un lado de la silla donde el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en silencio sin dejar de mirarle casi como un muñeco.— ¿Siquiera interesa ese tema? Yo te llame por otra razón lo sabes perfectamente, mejor centrémonos en lo que te ah traído asta aquí y no hablemos de dos personas que ya no existen...—. Dice por fin el menor en un tono cortante pero no frío del todo, después de todo no se sentía mal por ello.

—Claro, claro... no pienso mantenerme como un viejo Cotilla después de todo. ¿Cual es tu oferta pequeño Spicer?—. Dice Shuan sonriendo y mirando al contrario casi como una presa.— Dos mil millones de dólares...—. Jack da un valor exacto sin rechistar esperando la reacción del mayor y sonríe al ver sus ojos abrirse como platos casi llegando a balbucear. —¿¡Q-Que?! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Siquiera sabes el significado de esa cifra?! ¡No tienes tanto dinero!—. —Claro que lo tengo, de no ser así ni siquiera te habría llamado. ¿Y bien? Quiero el total control de la empresa y tu... obtendrás dinero para una vida llena de lujos—.

Sonríe aún más al ver como el hombre en traje le da una larga calada a su cigarro mirando a un lado nervioso sin dejar de sudar, era evidente que se la estaba pensando en grande, no todos los días llega un adolescente ofreciéndote una suma desorbitada de dinero a cambio de una empresa que no valía ni tres partes de ese dinero. Ahí fue cuando su cerebro hizo "click", ¿porque habría de pagar tanto por algo así?

—¿Cual es el truco Spicer?—. —No lo hay. Te estoy dando una oferta limpia y transparente como el agua misma, solo quiero recuperar lo que una vez fue de mis abuelos—. —¿Nada más?—. —Nada más—

El hombre suelta humo del cigarro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. El pelirrojo parecía decir la verdad pero... Había algo que le mosqueaba en su expresión...

—Trato...—

Y sin más firmó, sin notar que estaba marcando el inicio del final.

Una vez hechos los papeles de las transacciones y despedirse del joven albino caminaba por el jardín saliendo de la casa con evidente preocupación, tampoco es que no estuviese feliz, ¡Tenía la vida arreglada! Pero su corazón retumbaba a mil por hora y sabia que no era solo por la emoción d-...

—¡ALTO AHÍ, POLICIA NACIONAL DE CHINA! ¡Se le detiene por causar el delito del asesinato a la pareja Spicer!—

—Oh no...—

Se gira a la Mancion por última vez sintiendo como todo se desmorona en un segundo y como en una ventana se ve la silueta de aquel chico pelirrojo el cual susurraba.

 ** _—Oh si...—_**

 ** _ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ_**

 ** _Siento que debería hacer los capítulos más largos, pero sería puro relleno XD_**

 ** _¿Ustedes que dicen?_**


	4. C4: Ni siquiera en la muerte

**_Hey~ ¿Que Les parece asta ahora la historia? Estoy pensando en agregar contenido, pero se me es difícil aún estando en vacaciones... Más por flojera que otra cosa XD_**

 ** _Además de que estoy reinventando la historia a algo más... Espero les guste el rumbo que toma._**

 ** _Aclaración: Puede que haya Yaoi o no, seguramente si pero me gusta que se desenvuelva de forma más natural y no rápida._**

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

 **"Aquí estamos, presentes en la ejecución en vivo del famoso empresario Shuan Eujin, quien es acusado de ser el responsable del asesinato del aclamado matrimonio Spicer. Este, fue atrapado al recibir la denuncia del mismísimo hijo de los difuntos obteniendo todas las pruebas concluyentes incluido un video el cual no se nos permite mostrar por respeto a la audiencia... Sin más... las últimas palabras del señor Eujin..."**

El adolescente miraba el televisor con aburrimiento y un poco de incredulidad, después de todo el era el culpable de esa situación. Sin embargo no se sentía mal en lo absoluto.

La cámara apunta al hombre mayor con la típica vestimenta naranja de carcel, forcejeando desenfrenadamente. Cualquiera que lo viese y conociese como era el no podría reconocerle debido al contraste de la expresión arrogante y confiada que siempre traía consigo.

 **"Escúchame bien Spicer..."**

Uh Oh, parecía ser que sabría que vería su ejecución (No pudo evitarlo, ¡era demasiado tentador!). Solo puso más atención a la transmisión notando como el preso se ponía de pie aun teniendo a varios guardias sobre el.

 **"Aún después de mi muerte, ¡Me vengaré! ¡Me vengaré por esta traicion! ¡Me vengaré y destruiré tu vida! Así... como tú acabaste con la mía..."**

Después de eso solo ve como el hombre se carcajea desquiciadamente siendo electrocutado hasta la muerte.

No falta decir que estaba aterrado y casi deseando que su madre no hubiese muerto para ir a esconderse tras ella. Temblando como un gatito apaga el televisor casi soltando un grito al ver su propia silueta contra la pantalla ahora oscura del aparato.

Se toma del puente de la nariz sintiendo como si su ojo punzara debido al estrés y suelta un largo suspiro, cansado, frustrado e... inseguro de todo lo que pasaba.

—Realmente necesito pudín ahora mismo...—

Habla para si mismo antes de que uno de sus robots llegase con su pedido. El chico vuelve a suspirar cansado de toda la situación deseando muy en lo profundo de sus ser volver atrás, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta de hoja y sus planes debían continuar.

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

En el dojo xiaolin cuatro monjes y un dragón discutían indeliberadamente acerca de la situación de aquel momento, ¿cual? Al parecer alguien se había colado en la bóveda y robado casi todos los Shen gong Wu que tenían en ella.

Tanto Pedrosa como Clay y Dojo Culpaban al genio mecánico de hacerlo pero Kimiko y Omi lo defendían.

—Nunca se habría atrevido a robar tantos, es demasiado cobarde asta para conseguir unos cuantos—

—No seas tonta kim, ya ah pasado antes y todos sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando tiene algo entre manos, aún peor, ¿que pasaría si está trabajando para wuya o incluso el mismo Bean?—

Reclama Raimundo con el ceño evidentemente fruncido sosteniendo la espada de la tempestad o con firmeza pues cuando descubrieron la bóveda vacía este ya había tomado camino a la mansión Spicer.

El pequeño de piel amarilla mira a su amigo y compañero sosteniendo el mismo también su orbe de tornami. Niega con la cabeza seguido de apuntar al brasileño. — Jack Spicer jamás nos haría algo así de nuevo, el es nuestro amigo. ¡Estoy seguro que su ausencia es la muestra de que se a remediado y entregado al lado xiaolin!—

Clay se acomoda el sombrero haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca. —Me temo que esa no es la razón, compañero. Pero aún en esa situación no deberíamos descartar tan fácilmente a esa serpiente rastrera que es Spicer—

Cuando termina de hablar los demás se le quedan mirando extrañados (Kimiko un poco más enfadada por la pelea con Raimundo) a lo que la japonesa se cruza de brazos.

—¿Si sabias el motivo de su desaparición porque no lo mencionaste antes? ¿Sabes lo que pudimos ahorrarnos con calmar a Omi en los duelos xiaolin?—. Le hecha en cara apuntándole con el dedo índice. —Bueno... Principalmente porque es un poco incómodo ya que me enteré por accidente, no me pareció muy Cortez divulgarlo así como así, no soy ese tipo de viejo chismoso—

El rubio desvía la mirada ante los otros aún más confundidos. Omi, quien era el más interesando en el tema por su evidente (según el) amistado con el pelirrojo se trepa sobre la cabeza de su amigo inclinándose para quedar cara a cara cabeza abajo con el vaquero.

—¿Que incomoda cosa pasa con el honorable Jack Spicer? ¿Acaso se ah mojado la cama de manera seguida?—

La pregunta del menor hace soltar una pequeña risita de parte de los dragones viento y fuego imaginado aquella situación la cual era bastante probable viniendo del sujeto del que hablaban.

—Ahh... No, entremos al dojo. Es más seguro hablar ahí —

El dragón tierra empuja a sus compañeros dentro del lugar pues sabía que no era seguro que otros le escucharan y encontraran al pelirrojo más vulnerable de lo normal.

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

—¡No! Se supone que debes tomarles las pistas y después incriminarlo. No tiene sentido que lo hagas alreves, nos atraparían de inmediato—

Hablaba por teléfono completamente molesto, había retomado el viejo negocio de sus abuelos el cual aunque parecía una pastelería común y corriente detrás de ese chiringuito se escondía uno más grande de asesinatos a sueldo y entrega de drogas, sus abuelos no eran muy puros que digamos pero tampoco es que el fuese el ave María.

El problema más grande; la mayor parte de los asesinos que tomaban el puesto eran principiantes, tampoco los blasfemaba por ello (De alguna parte hay que empezar) si no porque no se leían el manual de instrucciónes que les daba con su llegada. Que si, que leer un panfleto del tamaño de una obra de Shakespeare es muy aburrido ¡pero coño, ayuda!

—Si, quema todo lo que uses y tira las cenizas al mar...¡No! ¡No te tires al ma-!... —. Cuelga de inmediato para tomar un cojín del sofá y soltar un grito de frustración. Ser el jefe no era fácil, lo comprendió cuando dominó el mundo; pero manejar a seres que no eran robots era aún peor.

La única y simple razón por la cual no había llenado ese negocio de sus creaciones había sido el legado y orgullo Spicer mismo, sería triste mandar a tus máquinas a hacer un trabajo por no saber manejar bien a las masas, ademas... Sería aburrido tener todo a la perfección, ¿donde queda el estrés de que siempre puedan atraparte?

Desde hace mucho tiempo de había dado cuenta de lo masoquista que era en ese ámbito. Siempre pudo alejarse de los peligros y las visitas al psicólogo por traumas de maltrato y abuso seberas, pero no, prefirió vivir la vida como quería y eso no dejaría de pasarle factura nunca, eso si.

 **Nunca se arrepentiría, ni siquiera en su muerte.**


End file.
